A day at the bar
by Dreams of the Underworld
Summary: Luke, Tear, and the rest of the gang  including Asch  work their way to the Sandy bar. They're all getting drunk. Lets see how it goes. Rated M for a lot of suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

**Bold = spoilers**

Characters: Luke, Tear, Anise, Ion, Guy, Natalia, Jade, Asch, Stripping Bartender.

**For those of you who haven't played through Tales of the Abyss. The main character Luke fon Fabre is "kidnapped" by a random ninja girl that attempts to kill her brother (who is Luke's trainer). Her name is Tear, and they get blasted away by sound magics… further in the story we find Anise and Ion the fon master (who really cares) Natalia is the princess of Kimlasca and Guy is Luke's servant. Jade (also known as Jade the Necromancer) is the head of the enemy military and is on his way to Kimlasca to arrange a treaty. A ton of crazy stuff happens (not going into detail) and now Luke knows that he is Asch's replica! And is very sad. So they decide to go the Sandy Bar to cheer him up… Let's see how that goes…**

So the group walks into the Sandy Bar, Guy with a large smile on his face, Jade with his everyday overconfident look walk to the bar and sit staring at a stripper wearing nothing but a red silk thong and swirly nipple covers. Anise and Ion walk over to a table in the back corner far from the bar and sit down. (they're inseparable and underage)

Tear, Luke, Natalia and Asch walk over to the bar and sit down next to two old men. Natalia blushes because she is sitting between two guys and doesn't know which one to like.

"Hey Luke… why don't we get a few drinks?" says Tear trying to comfort him.

"I don't want to… (sighs) I don't even think that I belong in this world, yet alone deserve to get a drink." responds Luke with a disappointed look on his face.

Tear sighs and orders him a drink anyways.

Meanwhile Anise orders her and Ion some Transicola Margaritas and which she tells Ion is "non-alcoholic" but really is one of the most alcoholic items on the menu.

"Hey Ion, would you mind if we returned to Daath after this? I really miss my parents." Says Anise staring intently into Ions eyes looking at Luke's reflection but can't see very well.

"Sure Anise. I don't mind. I really need to get back to my paperwork anyways; but are you sure you want to leave Luke? Tear seems to be making her move tonight…" Anise looks over and sees Luke leaning against Tear crying and Asch clenching his fist out of anger because **his REPLICA!** Is such a crybaby.

Guy and Jade are having their good old time with the sexy stripper at the end of the bar. Guy has already guzzled down three jugs of the strongest beer the Sandy Bar has to offer and Jade is just enjoying the company of an almost naked girl dancing just to please him… or so he thought because he seems to have forgotten that he came here with a group of 7 others.

Guy reaches up to put some gald into the ladies thong right between the vagina and the ass.

"Give me some more time and I'll make it well worth your while." He says to her with an awesome face smile that the stripper finds creepy but oddly inviting. So she decides to enjoy his company a little more.

Jade (just now noticing that the stripper is talking to someone else. Wow he must really be drunk) stands up tall slamming his hands on the bar with his knees pushing his chair out behind him several feet.

"Where are you going my beautiful tulip? You're scent is making me fall in love with you, and if you please me enough you'll be able to quit this job and live in the Malkuthian castle with me and the emperor."

Jade's words sent a shiver so creepy up the stripper's spine that she regretted ever becoming what she was then.

Guy quickly stands up to oppose the _scary creeper_ that disturbed his beloved stripper friend.

"Stay away from her you creepy bastard!" screamed Guy pulling the girl over to him. (he's apparently no longer afraid to be touched by girls) "She is my beautiful girl and you cannot have her!"

Hearing the commotion Luke and Asch look over to see Guy and Jade in a tug-of-war with the stripper acting as the rope. (honestly she doesn't want to go with either because of why they want her.) So Luke having been forced to down a couple of beers and Asch who has only split about five Transicola Margaritas with Natalia get up to break up the fight.

Luke trips over a bar stool and falls flat on his face and with his right arm pulls himself back onto his knees. Asch (being the smart one) walks between the rows with his arms out so he doesn't fall, but Anise comes in walking over to help Luke up falls on her ass in front of Asch making him fall over her into a somersault into the two fighting guys knocking them over and their mouths open and close conveniently over the strippers thong pulling it down with them.

With a scream the girl drops her hands to her vagina and runs to her room on the upper floor of the bar.

"Now look what you did you perverted Assholes!" Screamed Tear and Natalia at the same time.

"Ha ha ha" replies Jade. "She's just a stripper. She has no actual feelings." And then removes himself from the scene.

Luke and Asch put their hands on both of Jade's shoulders bringing him to a halt. And as if it were planned to be… "You're an ass hole Jade." They both say in unison.

Jade continues on his way out of the Sandy Bar smirking on his way.

Guy looks up the stairs with an upset look on his face. He's not upset that the stripper left, but upset with himself for letting things get so out of control. Even in his drunken state he still felt guilty for what he did to the poor girl.

"I'm going to apologize to her…" he said to the group; his voice full of sincerity.

Guy was a genuinely kind guy so no one was surprised to hear him say it. Luke and Tear were even encouraging him.

Guy still had a kind of sad face on but it was more because his guilt was making him feel sober which only added more guilt and with his sobriety came his girl phobia. But no matter how scared he was, he was determined to apologize to her and hopefully get her to accept it.

So Guy walked towards the stairs and then disappeared from the groups sight…

A loud _yawn _ sounds… Anise turns to Ion and says "It's time for "us" to go to bed"

"But I don't want to…." Ion whines. "I want a couple more of those transicolas. They're nonalcoholic, so I can have as many as I want."

The manager walks over with a puzzled look on his face. "Excuse me sir, but Transicola is one of our most alcoholic drinks."

"WHAT!" Ion screamed. "Anise you told me it was nonalcoholic!"

Anise looks away blushing. "That's because I wanted you to get drunk silly."

Luke looks over suspiciously… "Why would you want that…?"

"You'll see." Replies Anise winking as she speaks.

Anise grabs Ions hand and pulls him towards the door. "It's time for us to go to bed." And she runs out the door with Ion barely able to keep up behind her.

Both Asch and Luke shake their heads in drunken confusion and simultaneously say, "Whatever"

Luke has always thought of Anise as quite an annoying, odd, hyper little girl, so it's no surprise that he wasn't shocked when she suddenly took off. She uses a doll in battle… so there can't be anything right with that girl… or so he told himself as he and Tear went to sit back down at the bar.

Tear was not as drunk as the others because she wanted to keep tabs on Luke's behavior and she gets a little tipsy when she drinks too much. Still, Tear was playing the drunken game… leaning on Luke, talking like a crazy drunk lady… just playing on everyone's drunk side; with Luke definitely believing it.

_I must make him happy_ Tear thought to herself as she leans on Luke's shoulder and yawns. _But what can I possibly do? I mean… I don't even think he notices that I'm here_. It's like he knew what she was thinking because right after thinking that, Luke put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Tear, are you tired?" Luke asked with a smile on his face. The first smile she had seen on his face in several days.

"A little… I think I should go lay down at the Inn." She replied, with red in her cheeks that just wouldn't go away.

"I'll walk you back, I don't want anything to happen to you." said Luke as he rises from his stool at the bar and picks her up from her chair and carries her like a baby angel.

Shocked that Luke can still keep his balance after downing 7 beers, Tear wraps her arms around his neck just in case his drunkenness takes over and he falls to the floor.

With Tear in hand Luke walks out the door, into the streets on his way to the Inn. Leaving Asch and Natalia the only ones left at the Sandy Bar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry this has taken so long, but I was really busy with school work and such. But finally here is Chapter 2 of Tales of The Abyss: A Day at The Bar. I caution, this chapter is lemon so for those readers who are not of age, please don't read. Thank you and enjoy. By The way, I'm sorry that I bolded the spoilers in the original. It was a small mistake and they will be in italics this time around._

Guy walks down the hall of the upper floor of the bar using the walls to keep himself from falling right on his face. He really feels bad about what he and Jade did to the poor stripper and really wants to apologize.

While walking down the hall he passes a set of doors on each side of the hall, and continues to a second set of doors. From the door on the left he hears one of the other strippers getting hammered by another customer, and on the right he hears the sound of a girl crying. Thinking that it's probably the stripper that he accidently embarrassed in front of the whole bar, he knocks on the door.

"W- Wh- What do you want?" comes a muffled cry from within the room.

"Can I please come in? I'd like to apologize for my actions a couple of minutes ago." replies Guy, who can clearly tell that his fear of girls is coming back.

Recognizing that it's the cute blonde's voice and not the tall army guy's she reluctantly decides to answer the door and let him in.

The room was nothing special. It had a small single person bed, a dresser with only three shelves, and a window that let moonlight shine into the room.

The stripper only managed to get a new pair of underwear on and a t-shirt before Guy got to the room.

After opening the door, the stripper walks over to the head of the bed and bid Guy to take a seat next to her. Guy tries to regain his posture and walks in almost without staggering at all… that is until he got to the bed and almost fell on the girl he was trying to apologize to.

Guy finally managed to sit straight and look the stripper in the eye. She had very pretty blonde hair and brown eyes that puts tree bark to shame. She also had very well sized breasts and a very tight ass, but right now her face was the only thing that mattered.

"I normally don't act like I did down stairs.." Guy stated right off that back, "I have a fear of girls so I normally don't go near them very often."

The stripper didn't look very pleased by his reasoning, but she continued to listen.

"I just wanted to say that I'm truly sorry about how my subordinate and I treated you, and I hope that you can forgive us." Guy's eyes were filled with sincerity and his voice didn't crack a single time.

"My name is Amethyst but you can call me Amy, and I accept your apology, but I do not forgive your friend. He didn't come to apologize like you did, and I heard his last comment about how strippers have no feelings…"

"I understand. If you'd like I can leave you alone for the rest of the night then, you seemed like you were getting ready to leave."

"No… Well I was, but I'd actually like to hear where you got your fear of girls, and why it's alright for you to be this close to me but not other girls?"

"Well, the story of my childhood would take a long time, but it all started back on Hod…" started guy after a short pause.

"_My home was attacked by Kimlaska and my sister died right before my eyes protecting me. I lost consciousness and when I finally woke, I was buried beneath the corpses of my sister and all of the maids… since then I haven't been able to be near girls…"_

Guy looked extremely depressed as he talked. His hands were balled in fists and there were tears falling down his face.

"_And I now work for the man who murdered my entire family…"_

Amy couldn't help but feel bad for the man. There she was feeling bad for herself because she was embarrassed, but the man next to her had lost everything and had absolutely no way of getting it back. She moved a couple of inches closer to him and put her arm around his shoulder leaning his head on her shoulder.

A shiver runs through Guy's spine and he sits straight up. "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt your feelings but it's hard enough just sitting this close to you."

Completely ignoring what Guy said Amy pulls him close again and wraps her arms around him. She lays his head on her shoulder facing her neck and can feel his tears falling down her chest.

"I'm sorry I asked you to tell me…" Amy said when Guy's tears stopped falling.

"It's fine… I really needed to let that out." Guy said lifting his shirt up to wipe his face.

Amy turned beet red when she saw his abs under his shirt. He was sweaty with drops of water glistening in the moonlight. She was sweaty too because she was pole dancing for a couple of hours before Guy's group had gotten there, but wow! She really liked looking at his body. Too bad it only lasted a moment.

"You never told me your name." Amy said after stretching her cheeks out so they weren't as red.

"Guy.. Guy Cecil." replied Guy with a slight smile.

Amy rubbed the top of the bed next to her indicating for Guy to sit down. She was smiling showing she had no ill intentions.

Guy trusted her more than enough to be willing to sit next to her, but his phobia really didn't want him to move. Still, he tried to be strong. He fought his phobia and sat next to the beautiful stripper named Amy.

Guy's body was not used to the desert temperature, so he was really hot. He didn't want to be inappropriate and take his shirt off while in a girls room but he felt like he was going to pass out from heat exhaustion.

"Would you like to spend the night here?" asked Amy before he had a chance to ask if he could remove his shirt.

"Well, my friends probably already left, so I don't really have a choice. Do you have any extra beds?" asked Guy sincerely but really hoping she would say yes so he could finally take his shirt off and relax.

"No, the other rooms are used by my co-workers to earn a little extra money." Amy shook her head as she said it. "But you can use my bed. I've never slept with anyone before; tonight was my first night working here." She finished with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh… well I guess it can't be avoided." Guy sighed and turned his head over to Amy who was blushing up a storm. "Are you sure it's alright for me to stay here?"

"y- y- yeah. Its' fine. Guys stay here all the time, just not with me." Amy was barely able to reply with her nervous excitement.

"Would you mind if I took my shirt off then? I'm really hot." Guy was afraid to say it, but out it went. And her face definitely said that she wanted him to.

"I don't mind, I mean you've already seen me with my shirt off. Hehe." Her giggle brought him back to when she was stripping for him and Jade. She was really Fucking HOT!

He decided not to fight and spend the night with Amy. _I mean, what could possibly happen?_ Guy said cockily to himself.

Guy took his shirt off with a sigh of relief. He could finally breathe again.

Amy who was sitting next to him almost fainted. She already knew he was hot from when he lifted his shirt to wipe his sweat, but she just couldn't take how drop dead gorgeous Guy was. She was breathing really hard, having extreme difficulty controlling herself.

"I'm going to get some water." As she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

_Okay… _Guy thought to himself after she had left his sight. _Something's a little off…_

When Amy got back she had changed her clothes into clothes just like ones you would see a stripper wearing. A see through blouse, a black bra underneath, see through pants, with a black thong underneath.

Guy was sitting on the bed leaning against the wall. It was late, and he was tired… until he saw Amy that is… His eyes went wide open and his jaw (theoretically) dropped to the floor. She was smoking hot and headed his way!

_Thank You Lorelei! She truly is a goddess. _Guy thought to himself.

"Wooooowwwwww" Guy managed to say after realigning his jaw.

"You like?" Amy replied with a wink. Guy nodded his head in agreement, "I've been saving this outfit for my first time."

"Sorry for asking, but your first time doing what?" asked guy although he already knew the answer.

Her response was quick and to the point. Amy walked over to Guy, ripped his pants off tore out his dick and started sucking.

Guy jumped back and pulled away. Partially out of nervousness, and partially because he was afraid of being touched, and man was he being touched!

Amy looked disappointed and tears started forming in her eyes. She liked Guy_._

_He's was hot, and so am I, so why can't we be together? _She asked herself.

Guy put his hand on her cheek to stop her tears. He lifted her head and smiled into her eyes. "I was just a little shocked that's all." Amy used her sleeves to wipe the rest of her tears away. "Let's try starting with a kiss and working our way up instead?"

So they kiss… and they kiss, and they kiss some more, and with each more intimate kiss, they both lose a piece of clothing until they are both completely and utterly naked.

Guy started groping at Amy's breasts, squeezing her nipples and rubbing his face between her warm soft breasts

"OHHHH" screamed Amy as he pinches her nipple just the right way to pleasure her more than he already was. "Suck them Guy!" Without a word, Guy moves his face from her cleavage and starts licking her nipples.

"Ahhh" Amy moans when the tip of Guy's tongue slides right over the tip of her nipple. Over and over he just doesn't stop! His tongue is wet and is sliding right over her extremely hard nipple!

After a few really loud moans, Guy gets more aggressing and instead of licking, he starts sucking and nibbling on her large tits.

"OH GUY!" Amy moans as he hits the wall with her hand. "GUY!" she moans over and over until he finally lets up a little. She's almost climaxed, and he hasn't even gone in her yet.

Amy decided it was her turn to do something for him, so she laid him on the bed and turned her body so she's looking at his feet. Her face mouth was right above his cock, and her pussy and ass were right in front of Guy's.

Amy grabbed Guy's cock and stuck it into her mouth. Inside her mouth, her tongue was wrapping around his cock, giving Guy the most sensational blow job a man could ever get. Up and down she went, her mouth sliding down from the tip to the very bottom of the penis and back up to the head.

Guy moaned and groaned for several minutes before he finally got an idea. In front of his face there was a wet juicy pussy just waiting to be eaten. So he started with just a small lick…

Amy screams when she feels something wet on the outside of her vagina. She stops sucking for a moment and looks back at Guy and sees him licking the outside of her vagina.

"Don't lick there! It's dirty…" Guy doesn't stop though, instead he sticks his tongue inside her pussy and licks the inner walls.

"Oh Guy… You're the only guy I'd ever let do that." Amy whispers but is shortly followed by a loud moan when Guy's tongue touches a really sensitive spot.

Amy goes back to sucking Guy's cock and moans loudly occasionally and listens closely for Guy's moans so she might learn where the best place to touch his cock is.

Guy goes into a licking frenzy, licking all over the in and outsides of her vagina.

"Guy… Guy… Guy!" Amy screamed "If you don't slow down I'm going to cum before he enters my pussy!"

Guy puts his hands on Amy's ass cheeks and lifts his head even higher. He pushes his tongue as far as he can into her slippery pussy until he tastes her cum…

"Amy! Your cum tastes so good!" Guy screams as it starts oozing out of her vagina like a streams flowing down a mountain.

The taste and sight of Amy's cum expedite guy's ejaculation and he cums all over the inside of Amy's mouth and when her mouth is full it shoots all over her face and on her chest.

"Now for the real fun" Amy says with a smile as she licks her lips free of cum

Amy moves her butt forward so that her vagina is right above Guy's cock and lightly pushes down. Guy sits up immediately and supports her as he bounces up and down on his cock.

Both Guy and Amy moan at the same time. Neither of them have done this before, and there they were pounding away at each other.

Amy was going slowly at first. She wasn't sure if it would hurt, especially the way she was doing it, but to her surprise, it didn't hurt at all. It felt really good, and she wanted more. She wanted Guy's whole cock deep inside her pussy.

Guy wraps his harms around Amy and gropes her breasts while she bounces harder and harder on his cock. He rubs her nipples and humps her pussy from underneath, and moans when she slows down but goes as far down as she can.

Amy screams in pleasure when Guys entire cock enters her pussy. "It's so far in!" she screams and turns her head back towards Guy. They share a short but passionate kiss. Amy turns her body so she is facing Guy without letting Guy's cock leave her pussy and wraps her arms around his neck.

Guy

Guy, with Amy on top of him lies down on his back and kisses her lips so passionately Amy blushes in surprise. He places his hands on her ass and lifts her body just high enough to get his cock out of her pussy.

Amy lifts her head from his lips and whispers into Guy's ear, "I love you Guy."


End file.
